The Skull Lord of Bosthego
“No, nobody is allowed to venture into the old catacombs. Our fathers forced something truly evil back there, where it used our dead against us. So we sealed them all in. And they sealed us out.” -Hubert Hayden. Guard captain of Hesperfield from 159 AT-192AT. Jarl of Ashborne from 192AT - 198AT '' Three Jarls there were. Beldurr Coldbones, Hesper Throrn and Witman Firebrand. Jarls of Arraingura, Erdiko Erota and Nekatatu respectively. All of themm arrogant, and all of them hungry for power. Each one renamed their towns after them Beldurrstead and Hesperfield still remain to this day, but Witman’s Hill was destroyed by dragon fire in 192AT and was renamed Erretzea and then Ashborne. Beldurr, Hesper and Witman sought company together in their greed and pomp. Each one believed them to be more powerful than the others, but Beldurr had the most men and wealth at his disposal. During a chance meeting, Beldurr met Count Lucio Von Zarovich. The two struck up a conversation, Beldurr bowing low and kissing the Count’s ring. Lucio was often prone to flattery and took a liking to Beldurr and the others, the same way a man might take interest in a friendly stray dog on the street. Lucio realised they may be of some use, as three of the richer Jarls in Bosthego. He asked them to spread the word of his Lycan-hunting organisation, The Blood Moon. Let the people know how heroic their service was and at the same time, disparage The Dawnbringers. As a reward, he promised them the secret to undeath and a powerful weapon. The Jarls went above and beyond their call of duty, getting close with The Dawnbringers and pretending to be their friends, giving them false information of Blood Moon movements. Eventually, they discovered the location of The Dawnbringer main base and then betrayed them. They spread scandalous lies about the members and their leader, and as they were so close, people believed them. They gave their own guard to be conscripted by The Blood Moon. For their service, Von Zarovich gave them two gifts. Firstly, a ritual that would allow them to become powerful undead, capable of raising the dead and casting powerful magic. Secondly, they were gifted and entrusted with keeping Flesh Cleanser, the dreaded sword away from those who would use it against Vampyres. The three gave their deepest gratitude to Von Zarovich and then took the gifts heartily. Quickly they completed the ritual. Too quickly. In completing the ritual together, their greed joined them as one unholy abomination, a three-headed Skull Lord with necromantic abilities. But under their rule, the people of the three lords had become suspicious, and upon the completion of the ritual they saw their jarls and new they must act. The guards turned against their masters and fought them out of Ashborne. They chased the Skull Lord to the town catacombs, where it turned and began resurrecting the dead there. Not wanting to slay their fallen family and friends, the entrance to the tomb was collapsed and the Skull Lord sealed within, granting the people freedom and peace. Sadly, this meant that Flesh Cleanser too was lost but it was seen as a worthy sacrifice. The people were pardoned for turning against their jarls in light of the situation. Flesh Cleanser remained guarded by the Skull Lord, any who ventured into the catacombs did not return and were sealed inside with the rest of the dead. Finally, in 198 AT Azazel Redcloak, Michael Mur and Clarity ventured into the catacombs in need of the sword. After an arduous battle against the undead, they slew the Skull Lord, one head at a time and the dead of Ashborne were able to rest once again.